


Forever in Need of Glasses

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Henry actually had vision problems? How would that complicate his life when he came back from the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in Need of Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kythe42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/gifts).



> A prompt from Kythe42 when I was procrastinating on a different Forever fic: an AU in which Henry needed glasses before the first time he died, so every time he comes back he's all squinty and stumbling on top of being naked.
> 
> The title might be too on the nose, but it amused me.

"Can't find it, son?" the beat cop asked him. His partner couldn't contain the laugh.

"Do you mean his clothes or his pecker?" one of the other spectators commented.

Henry squinted. Of course, he couldn't see the cop, Officer Todd, and his partner Officer Simpson. It made it easier to put off the feeling of embarrassment. If he couldn't recognize the person's face, he could act as if it was nothing at all. As nothing as his clack of clothes.

"I can't see," Henry declared grumpily.

"Of course, you can't," Officer Simpson said. "Too much masturbation makes you blind."

"Bloody hell," Henry swore, unusually irritable about the idiocy of the others who surrounded him. "Could someone please just get me a pair of glasses? I can explain, but it would be nice to see where I'm going."

Todd guided him to the squad car. "Oh, by now you should know exactly where you're going."

"I think Dawson in robbery wins the pool this time," Simpson said. "He predicted this one's little swims."

"I have a question for you," Officer Todd said. "Why is it always the East River? Never the Hudson."

"Prettier river," Henry said followed by a mutter. "When you can see it."

"I'm going with the masturbation theory," Simpson repeated. "You've just got too much history as a pervert there, Morgan."

Henry groaned. He couldn't see. He was cold, wet and naked. And this was just another nail in his professional coffin. Joanna Reece was not going to be amused by his latest bout of "skinny dipping." Too bad he couldn't tell her that he'd really just resurrected after an accidental poisoning.

Even if she were kind to his immortality, and he was skeptical about that, he highly doubted she would forgive his stupid mistake with the chemicals. He couldn't read them clearly, and that made for a rookie mistake. He'd mixed them with wrong proportions, and made a toxic gas that killed him before it blew everything up.

After Henry dealt with this problem, he needed to go to the optician and get his eyes rechecked to make sure he had the right prescription. Then he was going to make many different copies of his glasses and plant them all over the city with changes of clothes. It was an odd plan, but he couldn't imagine he'd stop dying any time soon.


End file.
